Because I'm Stupid
by baby kyungie
Summary: [ff request] no summary. isi tidak sesuai dengan judul . angst gagal! This is EXO Yaoi fanfic! TAORIS COUPLE HERE! Oneshot.


Title : Because I'm Stupid

Author : baby kyungie

Cast : Taoris (slight others maybe)

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : cerita nya punya saya, tapi Taoris bukan punya saya T.T biarlah mereka saling memiliki x3

Warning : ff ini mengandung sedikit adegan kekerasan dan yang pasti angst gagal. Dan ini ff yaoi. Yang tidak suka jangan baca!

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kerasnya, membuat seorang namja bermata Panda yang telah terlelap di sofa kembali terbangun. Di edarkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Rasa lega hinggap saat mata Panda nya mendapati sosok namja jangkung yang sangat tampan tengah mengunci pintu apartement mereka. Dan kini Tao -namja bermata Panda- tau bahwa yang membanting pintu tadi adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. 'Suami' Tao. Tao segera melangkahkan kaki nya untuk menyambut sang 'suami' yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Tak lupa ia memasang senyuman termanis untuk Kris.

"Sudah pulang ge? Gege pasti lelah ya.. Apa gege sudah makan? Kalau belum aku bisa memasak untuk gege" tanya Tao sambil berjongkok di hadapan Kris, mencoba membantu suami nya itu melepas sepatu nya dan memakaikannya sendal rumah. Tapi dengan tega nya, Kris menendang Tao yang hampir menyentuh kaki nya. Akibatnya, Tao terpental ke belakang.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Aku lelah atau tidak, sudah makan atau belum, semua nya bukan urusanmu! Cih!"

Kris berkata dengan kasarnya, dan sebelum pergi ke kamar mereka, dengan teganya Kris meludahi Tao yang sedang menunduk.

'_Sebenci itu kah kau kepadaku, ge?_'

.

.

.

Tao melangkah menuju kamar nya -dan Kris- dengan hidung yang memerah akibat menahan tangis.

_CEKLEK_ (?)

"APA?! Ta.. Tapi kenapa?!"

Tao menautkan alisnya saat mendengar suara Kris yang sepertinya sedang emosi. Tao membuka pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit, berusaha untuk melihat Kris. Oh, oh. Ternyata Kris sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Aku akan menceraikannya bila kau mau Luhan!"

Mata Tao melebar saat mendengar perkataan Kris barusan. Dan Tao kini tau siapa yang sedang ditelfon oleh Kris. Xi Luhan, seorang namja cantik asall China. Kekasih Kris. Sedikit banyak, Tao bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan, walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"_Hentikan Kris! Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini! Kau sudah berkeluarga dan aku yakin Tao mencintaimu!"_

"Aku tidak perduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya, Luhan! Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, bukan namja sialan yang telah dijodohkan denganku itu!"

Baik, runtuh sudah pertahanan Tao. Kini, air mata mengalir dengan derasnya di pipi Tao. Tapi, sekuat tenaga ia menahan untuk tidak terisak, agar Kris tidak mengetahui keberadaannya yang saat ini tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"_Maaf Kris. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah memiliki kekasih-"_

_"Yeobotheyo. Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Krith?! Dengar ya, aku Oh Thehun dan aku adalah kekathih Luhan hyung!"_

Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kris tengah menautkan alisnya seraya menunjukkan tampang sedang berfikir. Seperti.. sedang mengingat sesuatu kah?

"Ah, kau Oh Sehun junior kami yang cadel itu kan? Haha! Asal kau tahu ya, Luhan tidak akan mau benar-benar menjadi kekasihmu karena kau hanya bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti apapun! Luhan hanya milikku, jika kau mau kau boleh mengambil namja Panda jelek yang ada di apartementku ini."

"Hiks.."

Tao segera menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar telah mengeluarkan satu isakan kecil. Dan Tao hanya bisa diam mematung saat mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya dengan kilatan amarah yang terpancar melalui matanya.

"_Thebelumnya maaf jika aku tidak thopan, Krith hyung. Tapi kau yang memulainya. Kau tau, Tao adalah thepupuku! Dan athal kau tahu yang brengthek, Tao gege thangat mencintaimu! Kalian thudah menikah tiga bulan, dan Tao gege thudah banyak mendapatkan perlakuan tidak layak dari mu. Oh, tunggu, tentu thaja Tao gege tidak pernah mengadu kepada thiapapun karena dia tidak mau kau berada dalam mathalah. Athal kau tahu ya hyung, aku dan Luhan hyung hampir thetiap hari datang ke apartementmu dan thelalu thaja kami mendengar kau berteriak atau mendengar thuara benturan dari dalam apartementmu. Jadi kumohon, hargai perathaan gege-ku dan lupakan Luhan hyung! Tidak kah kau punya thedikit rasa kathih thayang yang tuluth kepada nya, theperti dia yang thelalu menyayangimu dengan tulus dan thepenuh hati? Oh iya, kuratha kau hanya menang tampang thaja hyung. Wajahmu memang tampan dan terlihat theperti orang-orang baik, tapi tidak dengan hatimu! KAU BAJINGAN, KAU BRENGTHEK, KAU GILA, DAN KAU ADALAH MONTHTER BAGI THEORANG HUANG ZI TAO!"_

Sehun langsung mematikan telfon itu dengan sepihak. Kris yang sudah marah pun semakin meluap kemarahan nya saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Kris membanting ponsel nya ke lantai, dan ponsel itu pun hancur seketika. Kini, hanya satu target pelampiasan dari kemarahan Kris.

Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun dari tidur nya dengan keadaan naked, mata Panda yang bengkak, serta selangkangan yang terasa sangat nyeri. Ya, beginilah nasib Tao jika Kris sedang dalam keadaan mood tidak baik atau pun sedang sangat marah seperti tadi malam. Kris akan 'memakan' Tao tanpa ampun, bahkan saat malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami-istri –yang artinya malam pertama bagi mereka melakukan _you know what i mean_ juga-, Kris 'menghajar' Tao dengan membabi buta sehingga Tao pingsan.

Tao segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya –dan Kris- untuk memungut pakaian nya yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka dengan tertatih. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Tao melirik kea rah Kris yang masih tidur dengan damai nya. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir tipis milik Tao. Setelah itu, Tao segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup membuat Kris terbangun dari tidur nya. Sebenarnya, Kris sangat peka terhadap suara apapun saat ia tertidur, hanya saja terkadang ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur. Suara shower yang diyalakan membuat Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kamar mandi.

"_**Tao gege thangat mencintaimu**__!_"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Sehun kembali terputar di otak Kris. Setiap perkataan Sehun membuat Kris bergumam sendiri –bukan gila-.

"_**Kalian thudah menikah tiga bulan, dan Tao gege thudah banyak mendapatkan perlakuan tidak layak dari mu. Oh, tunggu, tentu thaja Tao gege tidak pernah mengadu kepada thiapapun karena dia tidak mau kau berada dalam mathalah.**__"_

"Apakah aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu, Tao? Benarkah kau tidak pernah mengadu kepada siapapun karena kau tidak mau aku terkena masalah?"

"_**... Tidak kah kau punya thedikit rasa kathih thayang yang tuluth kepada nya, theperti dia yang thelalu menyayangimu dengan tulus dan thepenuh hati?**__"_

"Benarkah itu Huang Zi Tao? Kau menyayangiku dengan sangat tulus dan sepenuh hati? Benarkah?" tiba tiba saja cairan bening mulai menumpuk di mata Kris.

"_**... Wajahmu memang tampan dan terlihat theperti orang-orang baik, tapi tidak dengan hatimu! KAU BAJINGAN, KAU BRENGTHEK, KAU GILA, DAN KAU ADALAH MONTHTER BAGI THEORANG HUANG ZI TAO!**__"_

CEKLEK (?)

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Tao segera keluar dari sana dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Kris yang melihat Tao keluar reflex memejamkan mata nya dan berpura-pura tidur. Setelah menaruh baju kotor nya di tempat pakaian kotor, Tao berjalan dengan perlahan –agar tidak mengganggu Kris dan juga karena selangkangannya yang sakit- kea rah Kris. Tao duduk di tepian kasur, kemudian menatap wajah Kris selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tangan Tao terangkat untuk membelai lembut wajah Kris.

"Kris gege masih marah sama Tao? Dui Bu Qi.. memang seharusnya Tao berusaha menolak perjodohan itu agar Kris gege bisa bersama Luhan ge. Hiks.." satu isakan berhasil lolos dari Tao. Tao mulai menangis lagi, namun berusaha untuk menangis dalam diam agar Kris tidak terbangun. Sedangkan Kris yang memang tidak tidur, ntah kenapa hati nya terasa perih mendengar perkataan Tao barusan.

"Sungguh, ge. Tao sangat mencintai gege. Tao rela melakukan apapun untuk gege, bahkan jika gege meminta Tao untuk, hiks.. hiks..mati agar gege bisa bersama, hiks.. dengan Luhan ge, Tao juga akan tetap melakukan nya karena Tao tahu bahwa cinta Tao kepada, hiks.. gege lebih besar dari pada cinta gege kepada Luhan ge.. hiks.."

Kris yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perkataan Tao yang –menurutnya- menusuk hati nya segera membuka mata, duduk dan dalam satu tarikan, Tao sudah berada di pangkuan Kris dengan Kris yang memeluk nya erat. Dapat Kris rasakan tubuh Tao yang tiba-tiba menegang saat ia peluk.

"Maafkan Tao, gege. Gege sudah keterlaluan kepadamu. Maaf, maaf.." kini Tao bisa merasakan pundak nya mulai basah. Reflex, Tao mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Kris. Betapa terkejutnya Tao saat melihat wajah Kris yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"K-Kris gege?! A-ada apa?" dengan lembut, Tao menghapus air mata Kris. Walaupun Tao sendiri sedang menangis saat ini.

Kris menatap mata Tao dalam. Bisa ia lihat ketakutan, kekhawatiran, rasa ingin tahu dan yang pasti... kris melihat ketulusan cinta dan kasih saying di mata Tao, dan hal ini membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan gege karena sudah gagal menjadi suami yang baik untumu. Maafkan gege yang tidak pernah memperdulikanmu. Maafkan gege karena tidak bersyukur telah mendapatkan namja sebaik dan semanismu, Tao.. Maaf.. Aku bajingan, aku brengsek, aku gila dan aku adalah monster bagimu, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao tersenyum dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris dengan sangat lembuut.

"Tao tidak marah sama gege, dan asalkan gege tau, Tao sudah memaafkan gege. Di mata Tao, gege bukan lah seorang bajingan, bukan seorang yang brengsek, gege tidak gila dan gege bukan monster bagi Tao..."

Kris terdiam sambil terus menatap mata Panda milik Tao. Kemudian mata kris menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Tao. Dan baru Kris sadari, Tao memiliki wajah yang sangat manis, cantik, imut dan terkesan sangat polos.

"Wo Ai Ni Wu Zi Tao.."

BLUSH~

Pipi Tao merona hebat mendengar perkataan Kris. Apalagi Kris mengganti marga Tao menjadi 'Wu', sama seperti nya.

"Wo ye ai ni Wu Fan gege.."

Setelah itu, Kris langsung menarik Tao kedalam pelukan nya. Lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu sebelum akhir nya Kris menggoda Tao dengan menciumi leher nya.

"Hay Tao Panda, mau melanjutkan 'permainan' kita tadi malam?" Kris berkata sambil ber-smirk sexy kea rah Tao (?)

"HYAA! AKU TIDAK MAU GEGE!"

Ck, percuma saja Tao menjerit. Kau tidak akan selamat dari seekor naga yang kelaparan Tao-err~

.

.

**END!**

* * *

****Note: huwaa! angst gagal masa x( ini ff request untuk **ayulopetyas11** *\(^o^)/* hope you like it chingu dan maaf kalau feel nya ga kena, ini ff pertama sih yang angst xD

Last, Mind to Review? Gamsa~ *flying kiss*


End file.
